Feels Like Falling
by Pricat
Summary: One shots about Sam/Janice having fun, and going through life and things (The Muppets)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **I felt like writing little stories for Janice/Sam as they're a pair of cute dorks but hope you guts like**

 **In this first one, Sam bakes Janice cookies after Tne tome Bobo so,d Tne Electric Mayhem his daughter's scout cookies which makes Janice very happy.**

 **Plus Sam gets advice from his best french friend Jean-Pierre Napeleon ad they talk a lot on walkie talkies lol**

* * *

"Mmm, she's gonna love these since she loves cookies like when Bobo was selling them to the Electric Mayhem but seeing them hyper had been funny

It was a few nights after that epic drinks night at Rowlf's but both Janice and Sam had feelings for each other plus tonight's Up Late With Piggy wasn't due to start for a while seeing Janice show up wearing a baker boy cap.

"Oh, cookies how did you know?" she asked.

"I remembered how much you love tnem, from when Bobo was selling them." Sam told her plus was in an apron which she found adorable kissing him on the cheek making his blue feathered cheeks go pink.

"H-Hey, I made cookies." he said as she ate one but giggled.

"Wow, they're really good Sammy, thanks!" she said seeing Floyd there as it was almost time to start the show making Janice underdtand but at least she and Sam could hang out at Rowlf's after if Piggy didn't show up.

Right now Sam was cleaning up his mess from making cookies hoping Janice was okay hoping Up Late With Piggy was done for the night so he and Janice could hang out but right now was singing hoping nobody could hear.

* * *

That later night Sam was lying awake in bed talking to Jean through a walkie talkie since he didn't feel like being charged for international calls right now, plus was telling his best french friend about Janice.

 _She sounds wonderful, plus stunned you baked._

"Jean, I learnt to from my Mom and Janice is special." Sam said.

 _I see, as you care about her, Pkus she can see what I see in you a very handsome guy who might seem tough on the outside, but sweet inside._

"Really, eh?" Sam said as he lay there.

 _Geez mon ami, it may be early evening in Interpol where I am, but where you are it is three in Tne morning and you need sleep to be in a good mood and to show Janice._

 _I know we both enjoy our late night chats on walkie-talkie but we need to rest plus I have files to go over, so rest up mon ami Ojay and we'll talk tomorrow night, ojay?_

 _Napeleon out._

Sam sighed putting his walkie-talkie on the bedside table on it's charger but was yawning since he'd had a long day like the others but wrapping his wings around a pillow imagining it was Janice passing out in sleep


	2. Dosed Up

**A/N**

 **Here have more of these two as they're adorable**

 **In this one, Janice comes down with an nasty cold which makes Sam worry for his flower of gold because he cares so much for her**

 **Plus Ladt night's ep of Muppets gave me ideas since part of it involved the Elevtric Mayhem meaning Janice and her hats**

 **I love Janice's hippy vibe and so does Sam.**

* * *

Janice wasn't feeling so hot like she was coming down with a cold but was hiding it from her band mates but more importantly Sam blowing into tissues plus wearing her purple beanie hat with a flower that she'd worn when Tne band and Kristin Chowenth had gone to the fortieth anniversary of Floyd's parents, coughing but she felt miserable.

"Janice, hey you okay?" Sam asked her stroking her long bangs.

"No, I have a cold Sammy." she said sneezing which stunned the blue feathered male taking her temperature feeling she was indeed sick.

"Have you told the others, or the rest of the band you're sick?" Sam asked.

Janice shook her head making him feel bad for her because she was so sweet and helped him relax when he was stressed seeing her quiet as she was his flower of gold because her long golden hair reminded him of Rapunzel humming the healing incantation from Tangled, helping her get rest.

"Hey, is Janice okay?" Floyd asked making Sam quiet.

"She isn't feeling so good, and needs to rest." Sam replied.

"Wait, why didn't she tell us?" Zoot asked.

"She was afraid to let you guys down, okay?" Sam said as he was Getying Orange juice for Janice as it killed germs.

* * *

The next day Sam was making soup to help Janice feel better because she had an nasty cold and had to rest but she lied to the others but Sam had told the band what had happened so they were cool with it, hoping Janice felt better because they needed her going to find Janice who was dosed up

He knew she shouldn't be here while sick in case she spread germs to the others but the guitarist just wanted to hang out here so Sam didn't mind seeing her drink the soup up.

"Thanks, as it's helping but hope the others aren't mad at me because I'm sick." Janice said sneezing but Sam felt bad for her because she wasn't her usual happy go lucky self who was one with the universe.

"Maybe you should rest, because it'll help your body heal." Sam said seeing her nod but he was taking her home.

He was tucking her into bed seeing many hats on racks but it was part of her but saw her sneeze blowing into tissues as he checked her temperature seeing it was red hot.

"Oh sweetie, you're dosed up and need a doctor." Sam told her.

"Okay, as I want to get better." Janice said coughing but Sam rubbed her back gently seeing a doctor there who was checking her out saying she had the cold and to just rest.

Sam knew she would be better in no time because he knew that the Electric a Mayhem were worried about her..


	3. Cuddle Time

Janice giggled doing yoga as the Electric Maybem had finished practise and the rest of the day was free until tonight so she normally did het own things, like yoga, meditating art stuff as it soothed her and strengthen her connection to the universe, but unaware a certain eagle was watching curious because she looked so joyful and happy right now wearing a headband to keep the hair out of her eyes.

"Nomasday, sweetie you okay?" Janice adked him as he blushed.

"J-Just curious about what you're doing my fortune cookie." Sam replied.

Janice was teaching him yoga which was kind of relaxing making him smirk since morning meetings stressed him out plus he got to see Janice happy.

"I to,d you that you'd enjoy it since your aura screams stress." Janice said.

Later that day Sam was helping as his cosmic lady had fallen while taking a walk and looking at the clouds which had worried him.

"Let's get it cleaned up, as Tne universe doesn't want you hurt." he told her Getying into Tne Electric Mayhem's bus but sitting at the back but had a first aid kit.

"Geez it looks nasty, so needs to be cleaned." he said as he was hummingbSoft Eagle to calm her which was working but bandaging it hoping the others wouldn't ask how she'd gotten hurt Feelijg her cuddle him.

"Thanks Sammy, you're so good to me." Janice said as he smirked but enjoying the cuddles because he hated seeing her bummed out.

* * *

The others were curious seeing Sam wearing an necklace Janice had made him but he liked it bug pleading the fifth when they asked but he saw Janice with the band but wearing her headband making giggles emit out of his beak, stunning Ketmit wondering what the hevk was going on.

"It's love, since Janice you know?" Sam said to him.

Kermit nodded as he was like this with Denise but knew it was cute plus noticed glitter in Sam's hair feathers knowing Janice had probably done it seeing Sam nod unaware Dr Teeth had seen knowing Janice liked the eagle male so had to respect her wishes but needed to talk to Sam.

"You better treat her right, as Janice is very special and connected to the universe you know?" Dr Teeth said.

"I will, as she is a cosmic lady you know?" Sam said as Tne Electric Mayhem chuckled


	4. Cuddles

**A/N**

 **He-he this week's ep was hilarious Pkus I was so exvited when Sam was flirting with Janice but I got worried when his wing got hurt bit I imagined Janice probably used her healing powers on it, and kissed his wing**

 **Geez I ship these two like heck but they're adorable**

* * *

"Ow, ow stupid candle just when I was about to make my move!" Sam whimpered tending to his wing because he had been trying to ask Janice out and Tne candle had ruined everything.

"Sam, you okay?" he heard a familiar voice adk seeing his cosmic lady tnere.

"Aw, your wing got caught, let me help!" Janice said Getying her aromatherapy stuff to help him like she'd helped Kermit but she sensed the eagle had a kind, sweet aura that she didn't want to ruin

"Ohhh, that's good as I was hoping you'd help." Sam said blushing but Janice giggled knowing he liked her and wondered why he was trying so hard to ask her out.

"So, all that stuff you were saying, about snorkelling and Hawali was Tnat you asking me out?" Janice asked as Sam's blue feathered cheeks went pink.

"Y-Yes-" he said as she kissed his wing sending some of her aura making him happy but she was surprised but staying with him.

Kermit noticed the Electric Maybem watching and giggling wondering what on Earth they were doing seeing Janice and Sam together.

"Guys, not cool Pkus she's helping him." Kermit said as they moved along but was seeing Sam hug Janice which made him smile plus Jean was coming for a visit which he was keeping a surprise.

"Aww, it's okay plus you are very sweet." Janice told him as he blushed plus he still had Christmaas to impress her so for now he was just enjoying her company but Denise smirked knowing that they liked each other.

Sam smirked as he kissed Janice's hand hearing her giggle.


	5. Breaking Into A Hotel Room

Sam had followed the Electric Mayhem to Lobdon but wanted to impress Janice plus they were in a hotel in London plus stunned Constantine had helped not only find the hotel but had swiped the key to Janice's hotel room, which surprised him because he knew that the guys in the Electric Mayhem were wary of his affection towards Janice especially Floyd.

"Whoa, just cool it as she likes you right?" Cobstantine told him as Sam nodded plus Constantine was surprised Sam wax breaking and entering and knew his cousin was going to be mad.

Sam had picked flowers and gotten her new hats knowing Janice loved hats so was entering her room putting them on the desk leaving before anybody caught him.

The only problem was he had left his scent and a few feathers but Janice was surprised entering seeing the gifts but smelt a certain eagle scent and saw the geathers.

"Busted, by my own feathers!" Sam whispered leaving.

"You mean somebody got into here, while you were gone?" Floyd asked her but his eyes widened smelling the scent knowing he woukd be here.

"Sam woukdn't do that, remember?" Janice said as the guys laughed.

"He has goo-goo eyes for you, so it makes sense." Floyd said to her.

* * *

"Do I want to know, why Tne Maybem called the police?" Kermit told Sa because the Mayhem had found blue feathers in Janice's hotel room making Sam sigh.

"It was kinda an attempt to impress Janice, and I kinda got Constantine to get me the key-" Sam said coveting his beak as Kermit was stunned.

"You broke into a hotel room, just to impress Janice and you got Constantine involved?" Kermit said as Tne eagle nodded blushing as he was getting scolded.

"I'm not gonna tell, but you can't do it again okay?" Kermit said making Sam relieved seeing Janice wearing the hat he'd gotten her.

"I have a mystery admirer who left gifts, but it's adorable." Janice said making Sam space out in happiness at her words hoping that she never knew that he had broken into her hotel room as Constantine had helped him


	6. A Holiday Wish

**A/N**

 **He-he so on last night's ep, somebody got his Christmas wish, since he got his first kiss from Janice which makes me so happy for him as he was trying so hard and using mistletoe but the universe finally came through for him**

 **In this one it's Christmas Eve and a certain eagle is very excited for the holidays especially since he can spend them with Janice.**

* * *

Sam couldn't help himself mentally dancing a victory dance because something epic had just happened at the Christmas party at Rowlf's that his Christmas wish had came true, Janice had kissed him on the beak which made him very happy Pkus Janice had given him a moon and stars wrapped gift box which was her gift for him, plus he'd given her his gift, but right now he was so happy.

 _She kissed me, and without mistletoe!_

The guys in the Electric Mayhem were just as surprised it had happened because Dr Teeth, Floyd, Lips, Animal and Zoot had a running bet on this which Janice was unaware of.

"Pay up, fools!" Floyd said making Janice sigh but enjoying the music seeing Sam come over asking her if she wanted to dance as she nodded but Dr Teeth was recording it on his phone knowing he could send it to she could have it on hers.

They knew that Sam would treat Janice right but sighed because they loved seeing her happy plus Tne Up Late with Piggy Christmas special with Mindy Kahling had gone well since they'd all sang together.

"So, you enjoying the holidays so far?" Sam asked Janice while they were at a table but he still felt that kiss on his beak and would still feel it through Christmas

"Yeah, since we all got to hang out and stuff like singing together on Piggy's show only Dudley was hoping for her to kiss him or take him to that Christmas party she was wearing a sweater for." Janice said.

"Yeah, the holidays are going good for me too." Sam said as they were hanging out together

* * *

It was Christmas Eve and in his apartment living room, Sam was reading books on his Kindle since he couldn't sleep looking over at his walkie-talkie because he hadn't talked to Jean in a while, wondering if his best french friend was awake or asleep right now, waiting p,us was cuddling his stuffed eagle Ernest.

He hadn't heard what Kermit had said about being alone on Christmas because he kind of stayed by himself during the holidays but maybe he and Janice could hang out during the holidays or during the New Year's Eve party.

He was reading A Christmas Carol, one of his favourite stories this time of year plus the song he and the otjers sang with Mindy Kahling made him think of it.

He saw a text from Janice making his blue feathered cheeks go pink and a grin crossed his beak still feeling that kiss on his beak seeing she wanted him to have Christmas dinner with her replying.

He was feeling warm inside which this time of year did to him along with Janice smirking because he still felt her kiss which made him feel all good inside giggling softly and yawning looking at the clock seeing it was midnight guessing he should go to bed climbing in.

He was tempted to use his walkie- talkie to call Jean but he woukd be too tired to enjoy Christmas or Janice's company making him sleepy drifting off into dreams..


	7. Helping Him Out

It was a warm Spring day but Sam was excited because he and Janice were going for frozen yoghurt and he was looking forward to having fun with his sweet flower of gold plus it would be fun so right now it was the morning meeting but right now, he was distracted because he was so excited about having frozen yoghurt witn Janice making goo-goo eyes at Janice.

"Sam, Eartj to Sam!" Kermit said snapping the blue feathered eagle male out of his trance making him realise what he meant as his blue feathered cheeks went pink.

"O-Oh, sorry!" Sam told Tnem as some of the guys giggled at Sam's day dreaming state.

The guys in the Electric Mayhem chuckled knowing that Janice and Sam liked each other Pkus Janice had been talking or texting about something plus Animal had seen so had told them she'd been talking to Sam.

"Guys leave him alone, okay?" Janice said to them as they stopped but the meeting was going on as usual.

After that, they were in the break room drinking coffee seeing Dudley making himself some tea but Janice understood hugging Sam because what happened at Tne morning meeting had embarrassed him.

"You know the guys in the band are still getting used to us being together so just ignore Dr Teeth okay?" Janice told him seeing him take his inhaler.

"Some weirdo has been burning stuff, and the smoke made my asthma flare up." Sam told her making her feel bad cuddling him hearing him cough.

"I'll be fine, for Froyo in time." Sam told her unaware Floyd was watching but felt a little bad for him knowing that Sam made Janice very happy so he and Dr Teeth shoukdn't be jealous plus Sam was a good guy.

"Ojay but just rest, okay?" Janice said going to join the rest of the band but Dr Teeth wondered what was going on but Floyd was keeping it a secret from him but Janice hoped that Sam was okay.

Later she found Sam reading on his Kindle which made her relieved because she cared about him and didn't want him to have an asthma attack which was nasty seeing him ready to go after putting his Kindle in his messenger bag but leaving the studio with her.

"Things were good during practice but things will be okay just the guts in the Maybem are like my brothers so they're protective of me when something like a boyfriend happens." Janice said to him while at the frozen yoghurt store.

"Yes, but things will work out, like how Kermit is dating Denise, and Piggy is cool with it." Sam told her seeing her nod.

She knew that he was sweet and brave but knew he was coming out of his shell.

* * *

A/N

Here's more of the stories and cuteness and excited because the show comes back next Monday night to Sky One

Janice and Sam go for frozen yoghurt


	8. Chubby Hugs

"Aww, you give good hugs you know that Sammy?" Janice said making said eagle chuckle as he was a little chubby but she found it adorable plus he had been like that as a kid so he couldn't help it seeing him drinking coffee because he'd had a long night so had been zoning off or in his own world.

"Aww, my eagle is really sleepy!" Janice said but was hoping Sam woukd go to aerial contortion clasd with her like Piggy had because it would be fun but let him sleep putting a tie dye blanket around him seeing a smile on his beak guessing he could smell her scent off it.

She knew Sam was attracted to scents like Jean as he smelt of European coffee, but she smelt sweet to him so was happy about that wondering what he thought she smelt like.

Later that afternoon, Sam began to stir rubbing sleep from his eyes because he had been grumpier this morning at the morning meeting which had surprised Janice seeing her happy he was feeling better seeing him hug her.

"Yeah, I had a good nap Janice so thanks." Sam told her making Tne others smirk preparing to make fun but Janice gave them a look because Sam was important to her and humming

"It's fine, let them as they're immature." Sam said yawning but went to get coffee but eating donuts smirking but was happy that Janice found him adorable being chubby giggling softly to himself.

"Some people do like Chibby giys or Eagles." Sam told himself but Dudley smirked since he liked Piggy very much so understood what Sam meant but hoped he was okay because zJanice was oblivious to the fact the eagle liked her, had a major crush on her.

"She'll realise in time, Dudley like Piggy with you okay?" Sam said huffy making the goblin male chuckle going to see what Piggy was up to plus it was Tuesday so Janice was at aerial contortion class wondering if Sam woukd go there so Janice coukd aerial dance with him.


	9. Getting Sniffly

"ACHOO!" Sam said as he had been sneezing like this for almost the whole day and not feeling so good like his head hurt along with his throat so unaware his immune system had been invaded by the cold and a very bad one because for date night, Janice had wanted to play in the rain so being him he wanted to make Janice happy so had done so forgetting you could get sick if you didn't warm up after being soaked to the bone.

He was astounded nothing was happening to Janice from Pkaying in the rain as she was her usual sunny side up self while he felt all stuffy and sniffly, and sick plus mucus was dripping from his beak.

"Holy crud Sam, use a tissue as I don't want your germs over me or Piggy and it's bad enough when otjer goblins are being gross bit you're normally not like this." Dudley said seeing Sam rub it with a wing making Dudley squeamish, spraying hand sanitiser on Sam's wing.

"Fine, I'm going!" Sam said unaware Janice had seen but Dr Teeth had recorded it with his phone making Janice sigh as her grumpy eagle was not himself needing to see if he was okay hearing sneezing and coughing from Tne break room Fibding Sam there

"Aww, Sonebody's aura is not happy plus I think you're sick." Janice said.

"Janicey, I need a Blankie..." Sam said sounding whiny meaning he was dosed up pretty bad.

Janice knew he needed to lie down but was leafing him to Tne otjer room with the plasma TV seeing him lie down on Tne couch in an Ametican flag blanket and coughing, dosed up and not him putting a hand on his blue feathered head frowning, which was rare since Sam was running a temperature.

She remembered what Jean had to,d her what he did when Sam was sick like making him juice and soup bit a certain song when he was hurt or sick strumming her guitar deciding against it because it might give Sam a headache which he didn't need.

"Soft eagle, warm eagle little ball of fluff

grumpy eagle, sleepy eagle huff, huff, huff." she sang unaware some of the guts in the band heard her recording it as Kermit shook his head knowing Janice liked Sam.

"Thanks, Janicey." Sam said sniffly feeling an ice pack on his blue feathered head but Kermit thought it best if Sam saw the doctor or Dr Tucci, his doctor making Janice nod knowing she could help since she was sunny side up.

"We need to get you better, and back to your wonderful, normal self." Janice said as her cheeks went as pink as her lips making Sam worry in case she was starting to get sick.

"I'm not sick, but blushing you know?" Janice told as Dr Teeth and the otjer guts in the Elevtric Mayhem chuckle stopping after Janice shot them a look deciding to take Sam home making Kermit nod hoping the eagle male was okay.

* * *

A/N

hehe I'm in a mischievous mood right now so I couldn't help bit write a sick, sniffly Sam and Janice taking good care of him plus Janice cuddling hospital patients made me imagine her cuddling a sick, dosed up Sam as these two belong together.

(Btw I love the bit with Dudley being squeamish at Sam having mucus and rubbing it on his wing as I couldn't stop giggling when writing)

In this story, Sam has a bad man cold and Janice helps him out in her sunny side up way since Sam got sick because on date night, Janice wanted to play in the heavy rain


	10. Food Antics

"Wow, so we're having a food fair, to experience the foods of the world besides America?" Sam told Janice as she nodded as Kermit had mentioned it at the morning meeting.

"Yes, as it should be fun plus the kids are excited about it." Janice replied to the eagle male, knowing he was a picky eater and loved American food but also some French food because of Jean.

He saw the others preparing for the food fair, like the Swedish Chef making a lot of Swedish treats like meatballs and Constantine preparing Russian food making them curious.

"Yeah, it should be fun but excited to try our friends's foods." Janice said seeing Jean making Sam happily hug his French friend's leg.

"It was Kermit's idea since of the food fair, which shoukd make you happy." Jean told him.

"Oh I am, and bet you made crepes, right?" Sam asked him, seeing Jean nod.

A few days later at the studio, the food fair was going on, which everybody was loving, but Sam was smelling Indian food, making him curious, as it looked good making Jean surprised along with Janice.

"Just be careful mon ami, as that stuff can cause damage." Jean warned him.

"I'll be careful Jean, don't worry." Sam told him eating korma but liking it, along with nann bread, as well as samosas but it made his belly feel funny enjoying this new food stunning the rest of the Electric Mayhem making Janice grin.

"He's gonna be making butt music alright, as Tbat food does that to peopke hehe." Dr Teeth said making the other guys chuckle hysterically making Kermit wonder what was so funny.

"Nothing you know?" Zoot said, as they were getting ready for Up Late with Piggy.

* * *

Janice was putting a hot water bottle on Sam's stomach because the Indian food had made it hurt and he'd been making butt music which had surprised the male eagle but was feeling unlike himself, but Janice was concerned for him hearing him whimper.

"Are you okay, as that stuff does that to peop,e?" Jean asked joining Janice.

"Yes but sone of the guys were being immature, when it started happening." Janice told him.

Jean was seeing Sam go to the bathroom, but Jean understood as he was getting him water to drink as his belly still hurt from the food that his friend had tried despite him wanting to try new foods which made him very happy.

"You just need to rest, but I am proud of you for trying something new, but it was because of ms Janice, right?" Jean asked seeing Sam nod now both he and Sam were alone.

"Yes, as she loves stuff like that so I had to try." Sam told him.

Jean was understanding, but knew how much his best friend liked Janice, so was happy that his friend was doing good with his help and knew he was mellowing in temper a bit which was good.

"Keep it up, okay?" Jean told him.


End file.
